Shampoo compositions of the prior art exist in a variety of physical forms, of which liquids, pastes and gels are the most common. They have sometimes taken the form of a powder comprising a mechanical mixture of dry ingredients, some of which may have been spray dried to form relatively homogeneous particles.
A new physical form for shampoo compositions has now been developed: dry flakes. This is an old physical form which has been used for many materials in dry form, including surfactants. So far as is known, this form has not been used heretofore for shampoo compositions, and particularly for the specific shampoo compositions of this invention.
As compared with conventional dry shampoo compositions, the flaked shampoo of this invention is not only distinctive in appearance but also cakes less, is less dusty, has a more uniform color, and creates a better size impression. Performance of the flaked shampoo is good as to cleaning of the hair, speed of lathering, and stability of lather.